Dejection
by Beiriker
Summary: Porque el mundo no es lo que ves; es lo que sientes::Drabbles Collection::Alternative Universe::Shonen-ai::OcxArgentine *COMPLETA*
1. Límite

**..:Límite**

Existen límites para todo sin excepción; los cuales aumentan cuando uno aprende a coexistir.

Por eso es tan difícil convivir bajo el mismo techo; o por lo menos así lo veía Arshes, quien ya estaba colmado de todos los abusos del ojigris.

Argentine estaba al tanto por supuesto. Y sabía que había propasado la raya cuando empezó a llegar con una chica diferente cada noche; cuando las besaba frente a él o no lo dejaba dormir por los incómodos ruidos provenientes de su habitación… por todo eso ¡y más! Pero Arshes parecía no inmutarse, ya que no hacia nada para detenerlo, y eso le molestaba en grande a Argentine.

Era por eso que cada noche rompía un limite impuesto, para llamar su atención y para saber que le importaba a Arshes de la misma manera que este lo hacia con él.


	2. Sumisión

**..:Sumisión**

"¡Pues me gustas!" La lluvia de gritos seso; E inmediatamente tapo su boca, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín y los ojos a humedecerse levemente.

La garganta estuvo a punto de quebrársele.

Ahora una trivialidad como quien incendio la cocina ya no importaba.

Las pupilas doradas seguían clavadas sobre él, tan agobiantes e incomodas como siempre solían ser.

Argentine siempre había sabido poder disimular en su presencia, pero no ahora; no cuando ya lo había dicho. Se debatía entre si rendirse de una buena vez o mantenerse firme como siempre…

Ya casi había olvidado lo vulnerable y expuesto que podía ser frente a Arshes.

"Por favor di algo" sollozo tratando de mantener lo que le quedaba de compostura.


	3. Verguenza

**..:Vergüenza**

Como le molestaba ser el centro de atención.

Se mantuvo inmóvil con el calor agolpándose en las mejillas y sudando frío.

Una extraña combinación…

Argentine sonrió con malicia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Arshes, luego tiro de él.

Ahora caminaban tomados de la mano.

Escucho a Arshes gruñir con molestia y su sonrisa volvió a estirarse con gracia.

"Oh vamos, solo fue un beso"

...Aun así, a Arshes nunca le gusto mostrar afecto en público.

Las personas seguían viendo.


	4. Medicina

**..:Medicina**

"Como odio a los enfermos" gruño Arshes por lo bajo mientras llevaba una bandejita con dos pastillas y un extraño brebaje rosa.

No es que en realidad los odiase, solo era algo de miedo entremezclado con asco; repulsión talvez.

Cuando se hallaba cerca de un enfermo, por alguna razón se imaginaba a si mismo afectado por la plaga; haber leído muchas veces 'Infectio' le había afectado.

Pero lo que detestaba más que a un enfermo era atender a Argentine enfermo; era como tratar con un niño…

"¡Es tu culpa!" se quejo Argentine moribundo desde la cama. Con espejo en mano contemplaba deprimido su demacrada figura; también odiaba enfermarse, lo hacia lucir decrepito.

"Es tu culpa y solo tu culpa" repitió moqueando "si no me hubieras obligado a salir bajo la lluvia ni a comer tu mugre intento de cena no me estaría muriendo" enterró el rostro entre las almohadas cuando Arshes se acerco, y con una molesta mirada tomo el vaso antes que él: Bebió rápido para pasar el amargo sabor.

Arshes volteo los ojos y suspiro un tanto colérico, ahora venia la parte difícil; Argentine tenia un miedo irracional a atragantarse con las pastillas, por eso nunca las tomaba.

"No tomare eso" replico el ojigris cruzándose de brazos e ignorándolo por completo.

"Lo se" suspiro Arshes casi rendido "pero tienes que"

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, se coloco una pastilla en la punta de la lengua y rápidamente sello sus labios con los de Argentine; empujando la pastilla con su lengua.

Argentine rompió el beso abruptamente algo acalorado, miro a Arshes quien sostenía una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Quieres la otra?" pregunto en tono juguetón Arshes mientras reía.

"S- Si" balbuceo completamente sonrojado, y no por la fiebre.


	5. Dolor

**..:Dolor**

Nunca espero volver a sentir un intenso dolor así; no desde la muerte de su madre.

Tampoco esperaba volver a querer así…

…perder a alguien que realmente amas dolía; pero tenerla enfrente y no poder hacer nada era aun más doloroso.

Argentine no aguantaría ni un minuto más.


	6. Necesidad

**..:Necesidad**

La vida era simplemente inconcebible el uno sin el otro.

Obligadamente se necesitaban para co-existir.

Como si estuviesen encadenados entre si.


	7. Mordaza

**..:Mordaza**

Probar cosas nuevas… en que demonios estaba pensando.

Supo de inmediato que tramaba algo raro cuando después de atarle las manos lo arrojo de manera brusca contra la cama, para finalmente amordazarlo con su pañuelo favorito.

Arshes la pagaría caro.


	8. Calor

**..:Calor**

Arshes no soportaba el frío.

Cuando su temperatura disminuía radicalmente palidecía aun más, tiritaba y por poco desfallecía.

Cuando el invierno llegaba se encerraba en casa con calefacción, 4 cobijas y una taza de té caliente mientras el resto salía a revolcarse en la nieve.

La peor parte llegaba en la noche: Donde enfriaba más.

Pero también aprovechaba para colarse a la cama de Argentine y dormir abrazado a él, impregnándose de su delicioso calor.

Amoldaban sus cuerpos para entrelazarse perfectamente bajo las sabanas y disfrutar de un exquisito y calido sueño.


	9. Húmedo

9 Húmedo

**9 Húmedo**

Una hora  
¡Una hora esperando desde el otro lado de la puerta!  
Toco molesto por 4ta vez para recibir la misma respuesta "¡Ya voy!"  
Miro el reloj, ya estaba atrasado.  
Se auto permitió abrir la puerta y entrar como un rayo para sacarlo a patadas. Pero apenas asomo la cabeza lo encontró con nada más que una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello. Con gotas de agua rodando sensualmente por su cuerpo... Cerro la puerta de un tiro asustando a Argentine, quien terminaba de secarse el cabello.  
Arshes respiro profundamente, necesitaría un baño de agua fría después de aquello.  
Lo que le pasaba por impaciente.


	10. Venganza

9 Húmedo

**10 Vengaza**

Tanto Arshes como Argentine tenían sus artimañas para la vengaza.

Los métodos de Argentine eran más suspicaces y discretos; para una sorpresiva bomba de dolor ajeno que lo hacia gozar.

A diferencia de los de Arshes, que eran más directos:

"¡Pero Arshes!" La puerta se azoto en su rostro; y completamente colorado empezó a golpearla con desesperación.

Desde el otro lado Arshes reía maliciosamente satisfecho: Que Argentine le rogara por sexo era divertido.

La mejor vengaza que podía imponerle después de la riña de esta mañana.


	11. Mentir

12 Mentir

**..:Mentir**

Para Argentine mentir siempre le fue fácil.

Gozaba de engañar a la gente y hacerles creer todo lo que él quisiera.

Lo más bajo que solía hacer era mentir para su beneficio.

Decirle a Arshes que no le mordiera cuando eso le encantaba; replicarle molesto que odiaba que le robaran besos cuando se moría porque eso pasara; Quejarse por las mañanas sobre la noche anterior para que Arshes lo sorprendiera con algo nuevo…

Sí, mentirle a Arshes sobre el sexo era la cosa más baja y deliciosa que podía Argentine hacer.


	12. Hablar

12 Mentir

**..:Hablar**

Eran muy pocas las veces en las que ambos solían hablar.

No había necesidad de eso, tenían una buena comunicación corporal…

Cuando tocaba intercambiar palabras llegaban solo al punto de discutir.

Tal vez es por eso que, aunque ninguno lo admitiera, disfrutaban las largas noches donde a uno se le ocurría abrir la boca y el otro responder. Como si fueran normales, hablando de cualquier pavada que se les había cruzado por la mente; Como si el tan solo escucharse, una simple sonrisa o un pequeño beso casual fuese mucho más íntimos en ese momento que el mismo acto.


	13. Ego

12 Mentir

**..:Ego**

"Dime una forma de suicidarte"

Arshes despego la mirada del libro y la poso, completamente extrañado sobre Argentine.

"¿Que?"

"Responde" trato de animarlo buscando una respuesta "de que forma te suicidarías"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" replico con gran tono de desagrado al arrojarle el libro; Argentine había sido noqueado por un gran volumen de Lemony Snicket.

"Solo responde"

Arshes se cruzo de brazos y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala algo perturbado.

Tal vez lo hacia pensando en alguna respuesta, o simplemente para molestar al ojigris.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Argentine ya estaba mareado.

"Yo quisiera morir al mismo tiempo que mi amante" suspiro el joven ojeando el libro con el cual había sido atacado "Una muerte solitaria simplemente me parece muy desgarrador"

Arshes se detuvo en seco y lo miro desafiante por unos instantes.

"Que te hace pensar que a mi también me place morir contigo"

"no has respondido"

"morir junto a ti" bufo burlonamente volteando los ojos "¿acaso eso simbolizaría amor eterno? Pensé que eras mas inteligente como para creerte ese tipo de patrañas deja de fantasear a lo Romeo y Julieta"

"…" Argentine se molesto por la manera insípida seca y directa en que Arshes le había hablado.

¡Y peor aun!

No había respondido a su pregunta.

"Dije quisiera morir junto a mi amante" hizo énfasis en la ultima frase "nunca dije tú lo fueras" se cruzo brazos fingiendo indiferencia "ni que fueras tan importante para mi"

Arshes lo miro con desagrado y salio de la sala, necesitaba algo de aire y un lugar donde gritar.

Por su parte Argentine al menos ya sabría como matarlo, lo lanzaría desde la punta de su gran ego.


	14. Leer

**..:Leer**

Por alguna razón tenia que ir al ático; y aunque no supiera con exactitud por qué, se armo de valor y cruzo la trampilla sin complicaciones.

El lugar estaba sucio, oscuro y polvoriento, parece que Argentine no había limpiado nada el día que le reclamo por no ayudar, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el río de cartas desperdigadas por doquier.

Armado con una linterna, Arshes se adentro curioso: Todas iban dirigidas a Argentine, así que con más curiosidad empezó a leerlas.

Sesenta cartas, sesenta cartas que leyó en aproximadamente una hora y algo más. Cargadas de aventuras de una noche, semana y muy pocas que duraban un mes. Cariño, amor, lujuria y pasión; y claro esta, porque si no hubiera entonces no serian para Argentine: corazones desgarrados.

Arshes estaba intrigado… ¿Argentine realmente las habría leído alguna vez?


	15. Fastidiar

**..:Fastidiar**

Les gustaba fastidiarse, era cosa solo de ellos; así mataban el tiempo.

Una guerra de insultos siempre fue su juego favorito.


	16. Chocolate

**..:Chocolate**

Siempre le pareció muy corriente regalar chocolates para alguna ocasión especial; por eso siempre esperaba ansioso encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Argentine se desilusiono al abrir la caja encontrando un elegante reloj acompañado por un ramillete de sus flores favoritas: Rosas.

"¡Yo quería chocolates!" le replico como niño que recibió el regalo equivocado la noche de Navidad.

"… pero, te compro chocolates a diario"

"¡Si! Pero esta vez era especial"


	17. Tabaco

18 Tabaco

**..:Tabaco**

Se revolvió entre las sabanas y entreabrió los ojos con pereza: lo primero que vio fue una cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesita de noche.

"No sabia que fumabas" murmuro interesado Arshes al tomar la cajita y agitarla, estaba casi vacía.

"No es mía" rió Argentine restregándose contra el pecho de su amante "Es de la chica de ayer" y volvió a utilizarlo como almohada.

Arshes torció una mueca con disgusto, no quería ni necesitaba saber que alguien más había estado en esa cama antes que él.

Tomo uno entre los labios, lo encendió y empezó a fumarlo.

"¿¡Pero que carajos haces!?"

"No exageres" exhalo sin importancia una bocanada de humo para después besarlo de manera brusca.

Argentine saboreo sin querer el amargo sabor del tabaco fundiéndose en sus labios.

Siempre le había desagradado, y era feliz sabiendo que nunca en la vida habría a probarlo de la boca de Arshes… se había equivocado.


	18. Porno

18 Tabaco

**..:Porno**

"algo raro paso ayer"

Arshes musito un pequeño "¿mmm?" sin despegar sus ojos de la revista. Argentine se poso frente a él con brazos cruzados clamando su atención; y viendo que el rubio no se la daba prosiguió a introducir la cinta en la video casetera y sentarse a su lado.

Los extraños, eróticos e incómodos gritos de la cinta le hicieron levantar la mirada alarmado, y con un gran sonrojo volteo a ver a su compañero.

"¿Qué haces con una cinta porno? Pensé que odiabas ese tipo de cosas…"

"Lo hago… la chica con la que salí anoche me la dio…" Argentine parecía aburrido y desinteresado; apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Arshes quien no le despegaba la mirada de encima, así evitando la escena de sexo plasmada en el televisor.

"No se porque le pareció apropiado dármela…"

"No le veo la gracia a ver dos personas follandose como animales en situaciones absurdas.

¡Ni siquiera hay buen argumento!"

Argentine asintió aun aborrecido: "¿Por qué comprar leche cuando tengo la vaca en casa?" comento entre risas al mandarle una lasvica y juguetona mirada a Arshes


	19. Escribir

18 Tabaco

**..:Escribir**

Limpiar el ático, como odiaba hacerlo. En especial porque lo hacia solo; Arshes nunca ayudaba.

Tenía un miedo irracional al lugar.

Subió con balde escoba y trapos y los echo a un lado de la trampilla.

Todo estaba tan sucio y polvoroso como la última vez que subió. Suspiro cansado.

Termino por apoyarse, sin querer, contra una pila de cajas la cual se desmorono al instante y todo su contenido se regó por el suelo.

Eran cartas. Cartas y cartas por doquier.

Curioso empezó a ojearlas, sonrió fingiendo melancolía.

Eran las cartas que todas sus amantes le habían escrito alguna vez; pilas y pilas de cartas expresando amor, soledad, lujuria y cariño.

Argentine siempre recibió muchas cartas, mas nunca envió una.

Era malo escribiendo.


	20. Quebrar

**..::Quebrar**

Se tocaba continuamente el pecho queriendo comprobar.

Seguía vivo.

Su corazón latía ¿por que? Si se había fragmentado en mil añicos.

¿Cómo era posible que su corazón siguiera latiendo cuando debía de estar roto?


	21. Violencia

**..::Violencia**

Siempre se considero a Arshes como un persona serena.

Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de Argentine; nunca se exaltaría por más alarmante que fuesen las circunstancia.

Pero todo tiene su excepción, y la excepción de Arshes para toda regla siempre era Argentine; La última vez que hablaron mal de su ojigris perdió los cabos, coherencia y razón.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las que se ponía violento; y termino, con toda intención, matando a la boca que había insultado a su amado.

Era increíble ver como solo por Argentine podía ponerse como fiera, y perder el control.


	22. Dinero

**..::Dinero**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la cortina y cayeron directo sobre sus ojos. Frunció el ceño en desagrado y dio la espalda tapándose con la sabana.

Ya estaba despierto.

Se palpo el rostro para después restregarse los ojos: No eran sus sabanas, no era su cama, no era su habitación. Trato de incorporarse pero el mareo no se lo permitió, termino aun más enredado en las sabanas.

¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior?

Se escondió entre las almohadas cuando escucho la puerta entreabrirse, y con el rabillo del ojo espió como una charolita era colocada sobre la mesita de noche.

El olor del desayuno tibio lo sedujo. Ansioso asomo la cabeza por entre las sabanas encontrando comida y un Arshes que lo esperaba.

"te traje el desayuno, es lo menos que podía hacer"

Argentine volteo a ver chocolate, tostadas y fruta… y un billete de $50 dólares solitario en una esquina.

Detuvo a Arshes por la muñeca antes de que este se fuera, y lo abofeteo con fuerza.


	23. Soñar

**..::Soñar**

Era la rutina de los días soleados:

Volvía de sus asuntos matutinos, botando a la basura las complicaciones y poniendo la mente en blanco cada vez que cruzaba la puerta. Corría a cambiarse la arreglada ropa por unos trapos simples pero agradables. Y seguidamente bajaba al jardín ignorando todo a su paso, se tumbaba a la sombra del manzano y cerraba los ojos para entrar a ese mundo que le fue negado a tan corta edad.

Ese mundo donde las posibilidades no existen, porque todo se puede; Ese mundo donde lo más incoherente se convertía en realidad, y en donde la imaginación lo podía todo.

Aproximadamente media hora después llegaba Arshes, que más descomplicado llegaba directo al jardín y se convertía en la almohada de Argentine; para así unírsele a su travesía…

Los días lluviosos solían contemplar las gotas repicar contra las ventanas y contarse sus pesadillas.


	24. Control

**..::Control**

A diferencia de Arshes, Argentine no solía perder el control con tanta facilidad.

Era más abierto en ese aspecto {en la mayoría de cosas}

Tenia seguro de que Arshes no iría a traicionarlo si no fuese necesario.


	25. Labios

**..::Labios**

Le gustaba mirarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Delinear su contorno con la yema de los dedos, enrular sus mechones entre sus juguetonas manos. Palpar sus labios con cierto temor a despertarlo.

Tan suaves, tan rosas, tan carnosos y tan encantadores…

Los presiono con delicadeza, y entreabrió los ojos para cerciorarse de no despertarlo, era como besar a la bella durmiente; solo que el hechizo del beso era caprichoso: porque sus ansias de probar los labios de Argentine eran mucho más grandes que de querer escuchar su voz por la mañana.


	26. Amor

**..::Amor**

_Pasión o afecto grande que una persona siente por otra._

Le era increíble ver como algo tan intangible como el amor estaba registrado en un libro tan absurdo como el diccionario. Amor… ¿Qué era lo que realmente significaba? ¿Y por que todos lo buscaban?

¿El propósito principal de toda persona era encontrar a su alma gemela? ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso nunca hubo alguien que vivió felizmente en eterna soledad?

Incluso para el amor uno era interesado: daba afecto para recibir afecto.

Alquimia perfecta.

Pero estaba seguro de algo; que al igual que él, Argentine no había amado hasta ese entonces.

Sí, había tenido muchas relaciones y muchas -amistades- con un gran y casi interminable circulo de variadas señoritas. Pero nunca había amado a una.

A la única mujer que alguna vez amo fue su madre, y el amor materno siempre difiere del amor real.

Por su parte nunca le intereso alguna, no tan profundamente como aquel rubio que lo llamaba desde la cocina replicándole que si no era útil haciendo el almuerzo que al menos arreglara la mesa.

"_El amor es algo torcido y gracioso_" pensó Arshes.


	27. Deseo

**..::Deseo**

Sus pies le hicieron tambalearse y casi precipitar por el suelo, si no hubiese sido por la pared que lo apoyaba de seguro habría caído en seco contra la alfombra.

Respiro entre cortadamente, sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

Seguidamente sintió la familiar mano tocar su hombro y cuando volteo a ver este ya se encontraba sosteniéndolo con cuidado. Automáticamente pego su cuerpo al de él y se tendió entre sus brazos.

"Argentine" suspiro con cierto tono de preocupación al dar cortos pasos hacia atrás, donde se encontraba la cama. A medida en que se arrastraba los cuerpos se rozaban, y Arshes pudo sentir la fricción entre su cuerpo y el de anormalmente caliente de Argentine.

Una vez cerca de la cama se sentó en el filo de esta, y acomodo al ojigris entre sus piernas.

Empezó a revisarlo; aparentemente tenía fiebre. Una muy alta fiebre.

El rubio se negaba a los cuidados del otro, los apartaba con manotazos y con quejas que parecían más jadeos. Finalmente consiguió lo que quería y termino arriba de Arshes, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y la cama.

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa asomo su rostro mientras que Arshes le reprimía que no era momento para aquello, pero Argentine se hizo oídos sordos y empezó a besarlo.

A buscar su boca que era lo que Arshes más le negaba. Al no conseguirla mordió su oreja, jugo con el arete que tenía y tiro débilmente del lóbulo.

En la pequeña pelea de ambos cuerpos la camisa de $150 dólares de Argentine había terminado rasgada; al parecer no le importaba, seguía restregando su cuerpo con el de Arshes. Juntando cadera con cadera, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello.

Arshes noto que la temperatura del otro cuerpo aumentaba, y quiso ponerle fin a todo ese manoseo para poder atenderlo. Pero una gota de sudor febril se derramo del cuello de Argentine, se vertió en sus labios, se coló por las comisuras y finalmente recorrió toda su lengua.

Abrió la boca en busca de aire que lo refrescara, y el calor rápidamente invadió su cuerpo.

Era fácil para Arshes dejarse seducir por algo tan simple; como le era difícil a Argentine que se le bajara la calentura.

Internamente el ojidorado se debatía entre el deseo y lo correcto mientras con gusto escuchaba su nombre en suspiros como premio por sus caricias.


	28. Infierno

**..::Infierno**

Dante supo describir de perfecta manera el recorrido por el infierno:

Los lujuriosos caminaban entre flamas para purgase de todo pensamiento; Los golosos les negaban la comida ofrecida y se los pintaba de hambrientos; A los celosos les cocían los ojos porque recibían el placer de ver a otros caer…

Y Arshes tendría que pagar por cada uno de ellos por haberlos disfrutado de tantas maneras.

Cayendo siempre en el dulce pecado.

Desde que abandono a Argentine su vida se había vuelto un mismísimo infierno.

Tal vez peor.


	29. Disfraz

**..:: Disfraz**

Se detuvo en seco al abrir la puerta, y arqueo una ceja levemente extrañado.

Veía bolsas levantarse frente a él, sonrisas expectantes adornas con ojos brillosos.

Azoto la puerta sin más remedio.

El timbre eléctrico volvió a sonar, y molesto giro sobre si y se devolvió al mismo lugar para abrir.

"¿Por qué salieron llorando?" pregunto Arshes señalando la manada de niños que corrían fuera del portón en lagrimas "¿Qué les hiciste?"

Argentine se restregó los ojos y pellizco una mejilla: no estaba soñando.

"… eres un vampiro…" dijo con cierta incredulidad.

"¡Es Halloween!" fue la simple respuesta de Arshes.


	30. Obseción

**..::Obsesión**

Era curioso, nunca se creyeron adictos a nada.

A pesar de que Argentine bebiera por diversión y que Arshes le gustara apostar.

Creían ser perfectos a su manera; en ningún momento se les ocurrió que estaban igual de rotos que toda la gente sobre la tierra.

Compartían una manía, una obsesión que no se comparaba a con cualquier adicción o vicio.

Amaban obscenamente escuchar el nombre del otro pronunciado por sus labios ajenos, con una pequeña pizca de libido y cargado inmensamente con amor, condimentado levemente con otros sentimientos y sensaciones adversas y sin impotencia. Amaban palparse el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna; sintiendo las células del otro morir bajo sus yemas, y renacer con el rose de los labios…

Vivir el uno por el otro, necesitarse mutuamente, amarse, atraerse y ser correspondido era mil veces mejor que la heroína, cocaína, el alcohol y cualquier otro vicio y droga.

Eso era su vicio; eso era su droga; eso era todo lo que necesitaban para seguir en pie…

…Y la sádica clave de su final.


End file.
